


Walked out of Heaven

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Angst, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a time lord, Ghouls, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Parallel Universes, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: In the end the only thing Derek regrets is never telling Stiles he loved him…





	Walked out of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing and talented annoyinglycute for giving me the chance to turn her beautiful art into a story I hope you enjoy this piece and I am forever thankful for giving the chance to turn this amazing piece of art into a story ^^

_Planet Earth. This is where I was born. And this is where I died. For the first seventeen years of my life nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever._

_“Hey, what are you doing here?”_

_And then I met a man who was known as Derek Hale. A man who could change his face. And he brought excitement, fear, and danger into not only my life but the lives of my friends and family._

_He showed me a new world, a world I never thought existed a world filled with magic and creatures that go bump in the night._

_I thought it would never end._

_“How long are you going to stay with me?” he once asked me as we were on another planet staring into the sunset. I faced him and with a small smile I answered,_

_“Forever,”_

_That's what I thought. But then came the Army of Ghosts, then came Eichen House and the war. And that's when it all ended. This is the story of how I died._

**Eichen House**

Derek stared at the wall in front of him, with every step he took he felt his heart breaking and his soul shattering. It felt like a life time but when he finally reached the wall he couldn’t help but touch it, as his hand landed on the wall he rested his ear against it and he could’ve sworn that for a moment, for just one brief moment he could hear Stiles’ heart, his cries for his wolf, and his pleas to take him back.

Despite being separated from each other he could still feel Stiles as if he was right next to him. Derek rested his forehead against the wall, tears fell down his face, the tears that he was trying to hold back were fall down freely as he cried for his human, the blood and his tears mixed together despite being hurt by the ghouls the physical pain that he was currently feeling was nothing compare to the emotional pain he was experiencing in his heart and soul.

Stiles, his beautiful human Stiles was gone, forever. And there was nothing he could do to bring him back.

Stiles stared at the wall, he couldn’t help but feel like his heart breaking he was once again separated from his wolf, and this time there was no getting back. He slammed on the wall and yelled to be taken back. He begged and plead but he knew it was pointless. There was no way he was going back. There was no TARDIS, no magic spell, no nothing that will be able to teleport him back to Derek. He was trapped in this parallel universe. With no escape.

He rested his head on the wall and for a brief moment, Stiles could’ve sworn he felt Derek’s presence, despite being in different universes he knew that he could still hear Derek’s heart beat and could’ve sworn he heard Derek’s wolf howling in pain and his human side crying his heart out for the human it lost. Stiles cried as he rested his forehead against the wall trying hard to stop his cries in hope to let Derek know he was okay.

It didn’t work.

Stiles cried his heart as he blamed Eichen House for releasing the ghouls, he blamed the ghouls for attacking innocent people, but most importantly he blamed himself, because if he’d just held on a little tighter and a little longer he wouldn’t be trapped in this mess.

**Beacon Hill 24 hours earlier**

Beacon Hills, a small town that was easy to miss if one were not paying attention to their surroundings as they drove from San Francisco to Fresno. This is the town Were Stiles Stilinski was born, the town where he and his Time Lord known as Derek Hale decided to make a stop before their next journey.

It has been a year since Derek took Stiles away from his home and showed him the entire universe in different settings and times. He loved it, loved seeing the different planets, the different eras, but more importantly he loved spending time with Derek.

Derek, his big bad Wolf, the man who saved him countless times, the Wolf who protected him and comfort him when he took him back in time to visit his mom one last time just so he could say good bye; the Wolf that he fell in love with but could never tell him that.

He knew both he and Derek loved each other, he could see it in Derek’s eyes and the Wolf didn’t need his sensitive nose and senses to know how the human felt about him. Sadly, neither one of them were ready to confess, they both knew that their love could never be but that didn’t mean that the two couldn’t flirt and be happy together, and that is exactly what Stiles plan on doing.

He planned to stay with Derek, forever. Even if that meant living to be a 90-year-old man Stiles would stay with Derek. Because he knew in his heart that that is where he belongs, with Derek.

The familiar whirling sound came in the middle of a deserted street, before long an old telephone booth appeared in the middle of it, the doors opened and out came a tall handsome young man, he had a strong built with tan skin and dark hair and a beard. His clothes consist of a muscle t-shirt with jeans and a leather jacket.

The next person to come was a boy who was a head shorter than him, he was a lighter shade compare to his travel buddy, his face was decorated with cute little moles while his body was a bit on the lean side and cover with a red hoodie, and worn out jeans. Overall one was cute and adorable while the other one was tall and handsome.

As they both stepped out of the TARDIS Derek took Stiles bag from him, Stiles looked over at his Wolf before he smiled at him, Derek was happy to return the smile as he took Stiles’ hand and lead the two to Stiles’ home.

As they made their way to his house Stiles couldn’t help but enjoy the moment, after all he and Derek rarely had these moments so he was going to enjoy this as much as he could.

Derek looked at the human walking next to him, he couldn’t help but smile at him, the two have gotten so close and have form a stronger bond, it amazed Derek how easily this little human has made a permeant home in his heart and found a way to leave his mark in his soul.

Stiles was the one human that Derek could say he trust more than anyone, including himself. He was smart, funny, witty, and showed time and time again that he could take care of himself. Hell Stiles saved Derek more times than Derek could actually count or he may have saved Derek more than he saved Stiles.

As he looked at the human he couldn’t help but think that maybe it was time to settle down, maybe it was time for him to stop thinking of the bad and start thinking of the good. Stiles promised him forever and he knew that Stiles kept his promises.

Looking into those golden honey eyes Derek knew that after their short visit to Stiles’ friends and family he was going to tell Stiles how he felt, that he was going to let him know that Derek had his heart and Derek belong to him and no one else. After all they both promise to be together forever…it’s ashamed that they both forgot that even forever had an expiration date and theirs was coming close.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Derek and Stiles arrived at Stiles’ home, entering the house Stiles shouted,

“I’m home,” knowing his dad was home since the police cruiser was parked in the drive way.

“Dad?” he called out before he and Derek heard footsteps walking up to him.

“Stiles, my beautiful boy,” he said as he grabbed Derek by the face and lean forward and kissed his forehead.

Derek stared at the man before him as he moved to Stiles and patted his head,

“Hello Derek, how are you,” he asked Stiles as he walked back to the living room with a skip in his step.

“Is he alright?” Derek asked Stiles who looked weirded out as Derek did.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” he said in a concern tone.

The two followed John to the living room as they watched the older gentleman dance around the place.

“Uhh…dad are you okay?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask.

“Of course, I am baby,” he said with a huge smile on his face.

“Okay John, what’s going on? I’ve never seen you this happy,”

John couldn’t help but laugh. You’re right, I am happy, in fact I’ve been the happiest these past few days than I’ve ever been,”

“Why?” both Derek and Stiles said simultaneously.

“Because of your mother,” John said.

Stiles face fell a little, hearing things about his mother were still a sore subject for Stiles, without thinking Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Mom?”

“Yep, oh in fact she’ll be here in just a few moments.”

He then left the living room and headed for the kitchen.

Stiles and Derek shared a look before they followed John to the living room.

“Dad, are you sure you’re okay, you know, you know that Mom has been dead for 10 years right?”

John smiled softly as he walked up to him and cupped his face before placing a kiss on his forehead.

“I know Stiles, but that’s the thing, she’s not dead, in fact she’s back. In fact she’ll be,” John stopped talking as his smile widen as he looked at the figure behind Stiles and Derek. Both human and werewolf turned to see what caught the sheriff’s attention.

They were both shock to see a figure standing before them, the figure was average height and black with a silver outline. Neither Stiles nor Derek could make out a face or-in Derek’s case-a scent. In fact as far as they were concern the creature looked nothing like Stiles’ mom.

“Hello Claudia,”

John walked over to the ghost and cup it’s cheek.

He then placed a cheek on it’s forehead before turning to Stiles.

“Stiles say hello to your mother, Derek meet the love of my life and Stiles’ mother, Claudia.

The two looked at each other before they turned to look at both John and Claudia or at least the thing that John seemed to mistaken it for his dead wife.

“Umm, dad how do you know that that is mom?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask, derek tried hard not yell at John, he could hear the hopeful tone in Stiles’ voice but as much as he wanted to believe that this was Stiles’ dead mother he knew that something was wrong.

What he wasn’t sure but he was going to get to the bottom of this.

**Eichen House**

A tall figure stared at his clipboard as he read the notes that his colleagues gave to him.

The reports said that everything was going smoothly and that all the ghosts-or whatever they are-were doing their job and following instructions to a T.

Smiling proudly he walked over to his fellow co-worker and said,

“Alright it is been an hour now, time to return these things back to wherever they came from,” he said as he handed his report to his assistant telling her to take it to the main office.

**With Stiles and Derek**

Stiles and Derek watched the television as every channel showed them the same thing, the dead coming back to life, how people knew that their lost loved ones were resurrected and they had the people of Eichen House to thank.

Every channel was the same thing, people knowing it was their loved ones, people wanting to remarry their lost partners, or the crazy thing people claiming to fall in love with some unknown ghost that they claimed loved them back.

“Okay this has officially made it on my top ten weirdest things to happen to me list,” Stiles said as he turned off the TV.

“Can’t argue with that,” Derek mumbled. The honey eyed human stared at the wolf he could see that Derek’s thoughts were else were and he knew what he was thinking, he gave Derek a few more seconds before asking,

“You alright?”

Derek was snapped out of his trance as he turned to Stiles.

“What?”

“You seemed to spaced out a bit, needed to see if you were okay,”

“Oh, yeah, I am don’t worry about me,”

“Derek,”

Taking a deep breath he turned to face his human.

“I can never get anything pass you can I?”

“You can try but we both know you suck at hiding things from me,”

“Guess I do, but it doesn’t hurt to try,” he said jokingly.

Stiles just laughed at his attempt to be funny Derek couldn’t help but join him.

The two stopped laughing a little as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“The truth is, when your dad told us that your mother came back as a ghost I wanted to believe him, because if she was back then that meant that maybe just maybe,”

“Your family could come back,” Stiles said, finishing for him. The human knew what the werewolf was going through, knew what he was thinking before even he knew what he was thinking.

“Derek, I wanna believe that the ghost before us was actually my mom, hell seeing all this, on the news I want nothing more than for it to be true, that the ghost that my dad is talking to is my mom, but it’s not, I can’t explain it but I know that whatever that thing is, talking to my dad, that is not my mom.”

Derek looked at Stiles and smiled a little, the one thing he loved about Stiles is that he was able to think outside the box, he was always coming up with logical explanations and find the missing pieces of the puzzle in order to create the bigger picture.

“You’re right, as much as it would bring joy to you and your father, we both know that that thing in the kitchen with your father is not your mother,”

“If it along with the rest of these things is not the dead then what is it?”

“I don’t know, as much as I want to say it was your mom or if it’s a love one, it’s not despite how their appearances something doesn’t add up,”

“So just because it looks like a human doesn’t mean it is a human,”

“It could be, but something is telling me that whatever this is, is much, much worse,”

Neither one of them said anything the two fell silent until John came in the living room.

“Well your mother just left, Stiles you should’ve talked to her or at least said something to her,”

Both the werewolf and the human shared a look before they turned to face John.

“Dad I don’t want to be rude, but I don’t, no I _know_ that whatever that thing was it wasn’t mom,”

John gave him a bewilder look before he turned to look at Derek.

“He’s right John, that thing is not Claudia,”

“How do you know it’s not,” he asked getting annoyed. For the past six months he and the ghost of Claudia have been spending time together and it has been the happiest six months of his life.

“How do you know it is?” Derek asked looking at the sheriff, he didn’t want to ruin John’s happiness, if anyone deserved happiness it was John and Stiles, but he would not let some cheap imitation of a ghost pretend to be the mother of his best friend as well as allow it to give them a false sense of hope only to let it be ripped away from them, leaving behind a depressed Stiles and a heartbroken John.

No, he refused to let any of that happen.

“You’re a time traveling wolf and you can’t smell her?”

“Smell her?”

“Stiles you remember the perfume your mother wore, don’t you smell it? Don’t you smell the sweet fragrance of sweet strawberries mixed with cherry blosssoms?”

“No dad, I don’t,” he said sounding both disappointed and heartbroken. He was scared that his father-along with everyone in Beacon Hills and the world-truly believed that these things, whatever they were, were actually their lost loved ones when for all they know it could be something entirely different.

“You have to believe it Stiles, you can’t just think you have to truly believe that she’s really there.

“The more you believe in it the strong it gets,” the two humans turned to the time wolf who looked like he aged a thousand years.

“Whatever this is, whatever they want it is clear that they are feeding off the belief and are doing everything in their power to cling to that belief so that they can come to this world,”

“Wait are you saying that these things are trapped somewhere and are trying to come to our side?”

“That’s exactly what I am saying, whatever these things are, they are trapped between in worlds and want something, what it is I don’t know but we need to know,”

“You’re right,” Stiles turned to look at his father who looked like he lost his wife all over again, unfourtunatly that is exactly what happened, he truly believed that Claudia was back but after thinking about it, he knew that it wasn’t true, the thing didn’t resemble Claudia nor did it smell or act like her, it was just some weird ghost thing that wanted attention and John was a fool for thinking it was and giving it the attention it craved for.

“Dad?”

John was snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to face his son who grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before offering him a smile.

“Don’t worry dad we are going to find the person who did this and make sure they pay for what they did,”

John smiled before he gave his son a squeeze.

“Alright first thing’s first, when did this started?”

John turned his attention to Derek as he told him how and when this all started.

“About six months ago some black goo thing began to leak out from the groung at first we were scared to think what it was, then a week later the goo began to take shape, first it was some deform creature I don’t even know how to describe it but I do know that it ended up turning into a human like shape. Everyone panic and didn’t know what to do. We tried shooting it, tried killing them but it never worked, they ended up standing there like it was nothing, we then were told to not fire at them that these things were our loved ones, that the dead has come back at first we didn’t believe it but we then just accepted it,”

“That easy?” Stiles asked.

“Well Lydia was the first to say that this was something out of the ordinary but then, Allison said she thought it was her grandfather and well…Chris then began to think she was crazy but then he began to believe it as well and then it was like a snowball effect all it needed was one push and everyone believed it,”

“Who told you not to shot at it?”

“Some guy name Deaton, he is the one who is in charge of this whole mess,”

“And where is Deaton?”

“He’s at a place call Eichen House, that’s were all the ghosts come and go,”

Both Stiles and Derek looked at one another before Derek said,

“We need to capture one of these things and see what they really are,”

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Deaton looked at the notes that he wrote and was impressed that another ghost transfer was done successfully. A part of Deaton did feel a little bad for tricking people into think that these things-whatever they actually are-were ghosts when in reality not even Deaton who was an expert on the supernatural creatures knew what they were what he did know is these things made people happy, and they brought huge money in, and as insensitive and devious it sounded Deaton, he was glad that no one has caught on and as long as the Bad Wolf stayed far away from him then everything will be fine.

“Deaton, we have had another successful trip and I will say this, we are on our way to make sure that the ghosts full stay here in Beacon Hills,”

“Good, once we have trapped these ghosts for good we can use them to bring in more money,” he said as he kept looking over the notes.

“Oh, and by the way you didn’t have to tell me that this ghost trip was a successful, I already know,” he showed his intern the notes that already told him everything he needed to know about their performance.

“Oh, sorry sir,” the intern said with a blush.

“Don’t worry about it, now do me a favor and go talk with Ethan and tell him what is going on,”

“Yes sir,” Danny said as he grabbed the bag and headed for the office.

Once he reached the office he entered to find Ethan sitting on his chair working on something that Danny didn’t really care about. Walking over to his boyfriend Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan’s shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“So, are you almost finish?” he asked.

Ethan smiled as he turned and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. After a small make out session Danny whispered in his ear,

“Why don’t we go to the back room and spend some quality time together,” Ethan whispered in Danny’s ears as he took the report and carelessly throw it on the desk.

“Sure,” Danny said smirking as the two headed for the break room. The first one in was Ethan Danny quickly followed, once inside Danny couldn’t help but laugh as he entered the break room however once he was inside he had felt a chill in the air.

Still keeping a smile on his face he called out for Ethan in the room but there was no response.

“Ethan?” he called for his boyfriend.

He then heard something crashing on the ground. Turning around he expected to find either Ethan or someone else behind him, unfortunantly he didn’t see anyone.

“Hello, is someone there?” he called out in the empty room.

“I’m looking for Ethan, is he here?” he asked the empty room. His worry and fear turned to anger as he began to think that this was a joke.

“Okay if this is some sick joke Ethan than I’m leaving,” he was heading out of the room however before he could reach the door something wrapped itself around his wrist, looking down Danny saw a red tentacle wrap around him.

“What the-ahhh!” Danny was dragged to the back of the break room he was then slammed on the wall, he grunted in pain as he open his eyes he saw a human like creature only this creature had red eyes and the bottom half of it’s face looked like it was leather.

“Oh my God what the-“ just before Danny could get another word out the creature bit into his arm and began to feast on the human’s flesh, Danny’s screams were the only thing that could be heard in the break room.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Derek and Stiles began to set up a trap to capture a ghost, after asking John when the next ghost visiting was coming Derek figure that they had another fifteen minutes to set up the trap to capture the creature and figure out what it was. While he was outside working on the trap Stiles and John were inside the TARDIS staring at the monitor of the screen waiting for a signal.

“So, how are things with you and Derek?” John asked as he and Stiles stare at the screen.

“Great,” he answered short and simple biting his nail, a habit he picked up while traveling with Derek.

“Stiles, I know you love doing this, but after what happened, after seeing the ghost of your mother-“

“Dad, that wasn’t mom that was-“

“Something else, yeah I know, but still seeing that and believing that it was your mother, only to find out it wasn’t broke me and it made me realize that I miss you kiddo,”

Stiles stopped staring at the screen as he turned his attention to his dad.

“Dad,” he did not like where this was going.

“These visits are not enough for me Stiles, I miss you,”

“I miss you too Dad,”

“I’m sensing a but,”

Stiles smile as he continued talking,

“But Derek, he needs me dad, this isn’t about some addiction to danger or because you know he’s hot,”

This got both humans to laugh.

“This is about me being a part of something that I’ve never been a part of, something that I am good at and I can never leave that, more importantly I could never leave Derek behind, not when he needs me,”

“You love him don’t you?”

“Yeah I do,”

“Then tell him, one thing I will always regret is not telling your mother how much I love her,”

“I will,”

“Make sure that you do,”

Before Stiles could say more Derek came inside the TARDIS with a huge smile on his face.

“Okay the trap is ready all I need is for you to tell me when they are coming,”

Stiles smiled as he looked at the monitor and saw that the creatures were coming through whatever window was letting them in.

“They are on their way,”

“Alright let’s go,”

The three headed out, unfourtunantly neither one of them checked the monitor for any other unusual activity, just a few miles from where the TARDIS was another portal was opening this one was not Eichen House’s doing.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The banging sound filled the area as Scott McCall, Isaac and Camden Lahey, and Claudia Stilinski came through the portal that transported him and Isaac back home.

“So, this is your Beacon Hills?” Claudia asked as she took in her surroundings.

Both the blond and brunette nodded their heads as they looked over the home they left for another, one that was better for both of them.

“Yeah, this is it,”

“Alright let’s fine Derek and Stiles and save them from these disgusting vermes,” Claudia said as she loaded her gun and went to find her son and his weird little friend.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The ghost shift started and the three bystanders watched as one of the ghosts literally landed in one of their traps.

Stiles fist pump while John and Derek smiled proudly that their plan worked.

“Alright let’s see what you really are,” Derek grabbed his sonic screw driver and worked on the little handles trying to get whatever this was to cross the other side. Big mistake, as soon as the creature’s black shadow became a full flesh thing Derek and Stiles wish that they never even bother tried to figure out what it was and instead got rid of it.

Standing right before them was a ghoul! Stiles remembered how a ghoul feasted on the dead corpse of his father, despite it not being his actually father that image will forever be implanted in his head as he watched the ghouls feast on his father’s corpse.

“Derek-“

Derek wolfed out as he charged for the ghoul and began to attack it, he clawed at it and was ripping it, limb from limb.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted knowing how much Derek hated ghouls he had to find a way to stop him.

Derek slashed and clawed at the disgusting creature before him. These things, these disgusting things hurt Stiles in the worst possible way, they attacked his father and feast on his flesh, despite Derek, Isaac, and Scott telling him that it wasn’t his actual father the fear was already planted and Stiles would forever have that image in his head for as long as he’d live.

That was something Derek could never forgive, he could never forgive these disgusting things for hurting Stiles, for making him cry; Stiles had nightmares and it took forever for him to finally sleep in peace.

“Derek!” Stiles ran up to Derek and wrapped his arms around him.

Derek took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

“Derek that’s enough it’s dead,” Stiles whispered. Derek took deep breaths as he turned to look at Stiles.

“These things deserve to die,”

“They do, they did awful things and-“

“Ghouls Stiles, these ghouls right here,” he pointed at the ghoul who looked human minus the tentacles that were a replacement for his fingers.

“Are from…” Derek stopped talking, he then turned to look at Stiles who’s own whisky eyes were filled with fear.

“We have to get to Eichen House and stop this,”

“I’m coming with you guys,” John said, Stiles told him about the ghouls, about the parallel world and if these ghouls were as dangerous as Stiles said they were they were going to need back up.

“What, no dad! You are not going,”

“Stiles I know your worried but I am going, I rather die knowing I protected you, then live knowing you died when I could’ve done something about it,”

“No dad these things are dangerous and I can’t lose you Dad,”

“Either you stay with me or I go,”

Stiles turned to look at Derek, waiting for the wolf to say something.

“John, these things scare me, so stay with Stiles,”

“What,”

“I am not losing you to these things, I almost lost you so you and your father are-“ whatever Derek was going to say was cut off as they turned to see more ghouls coming to life.

“Derek!”

“Get inside the TARDIS now!” both humans and wolf entered the TARDIS as Derek entered the coordinates to take them to Eichen House, he needed answers and he was going to get them.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The trio arrived at Eichen House as they stepped outside they saw an army of ghouls attacking everyone.

“Oh shit,”

“Oh shit is right,”

“Derek what do we do?”

Before Derek could answer he heard a loud voice ordering them to get down, Derek grabbed Stiles and brought him to the ground John following his movement. They watched as some type of lighting shot a ghoul that leapt from the ground and was ready to attack them. The ghoul turned to dust as the trio turned to see Isaac Lahey.

“Isaac?” Derek said with a huge smile.

“Hey Der, Stiles,”

“Isaac! Man am I ever glad to see you,”

“What about me?” the three looked to see Scott walking over to them.

“Scott,” Stiles said as he hugged his friend.

“John,” Scott gretted his friend.

:”Scott” John greeted back.

“John,”

John looked up to see his wife, his actual wife not some ghost or cheap imitation but Claudia herself standing before him.

“Claudia,”

“You’re alright, both of you,”

Claudia ran to her small family and wrapped her arms around them. Despite them not being her actual family it still brought joy to her knowing that she had a real family and she hopped that they would come with her.

“As much as I am enjoying this we need to get somewhere safe before-“ was all he got out, a large red tentacle wrapped itself around Derek’s neck and dragged him to God knows were.

“DEREK!” Stiles chased after the creature and Derek his family following close behind.

Derek was slammed on the ground, opening his eyes he saw a ghoul with white hair, red eyes, and a leather mask staring down at him.

“You,” he remember this ghoul, it was the one that feasted on Stiles’s father.

The ghoul roar as it summoned more of its brethren, it then began to claw at Derek, Derek howl in pain as the ghoul kept slashing and tried to kill him before it could go for the final blow it was shot, turning into dust.

He got up and saw Stiles running towards him.

“What do we do Derek?”

Derek knew what he had to do but in order to do it Stiles would have to make a choice and so will John.

“The Nemoton, I am going to cut it down,”

“What?”

“The reason why they are attracted to this place is because of the magical beam that is being transmitted from the Nemoton, if I cut it down it will close the portal,”

“Wait how is the Nemoton responsible for this?”

“It’s the only thing here that has that much power, if I can destroy it then the portal will close it will also suck every thing within a 100 mile radius inside it, and the portal will be close forever,”

“Derek-“

“You and John have a choice,”

He looked to John,

“You can stay in the TARDIS or-“

“He’s coming with us,” Claudia said grabbing his hand.

“Wait what?”

“John, I am not losing you, not again, come with me; leave this behind,”

“Claudia I can’t leave Stiles behind or-“

“Yes you can,”

John turned to look at his son.

“Stiles,”

“Dad, I am not leaving I’m staying and you, you can be with mom and be happy, live the life you deserve,”

“What about you,”

Stiles turned to look at Derek before he turned to look at his father.

“I made my choice a long time ago,”

John hugged his son.

“Be careful,”

“I will,” he said as he hugged his father.

“Take care of him,” john said looking at Derek. Derek stepped up to Stiles and grabbed his hand.

“I will,”

“The portal is about to close,” Camden said as he began to set the coordinates to take them.

“Becareful Stiles,” Scott said.

“I will be, take care of him Isaac,”

Isaac smiled as he took Scott’s hand.

“I will,”

Camden pressed the button as Stiles watched his father, mother, and best friend leave his life.

“Stiles, are you sure about this, you’ll never see them again,

Stiles turned to face his wolf before tipey toeing to kiss his forehead.

“I made my choice a long time ago and I would never leave you,”

Derek smiled as he kissed Stiles’s forehead.

“Together forever,”

“And ever,”

“When this is over there is something I have to tell you,”

“I’ll look forward to that,” Stiles said with a smile.

The two split apart as they ran back to the TARDIS. Derek took them to the nemeton.

Once there they saw that the ghouls must have known their plans as they were guarding it. Derek and Stiles could see the energy coming from the tree.

“Derek how are we gonna break it?”

“Use your emissary powers with this ax and cut it down for now I am gonna try and fight those ghouls and you try to take the tree down,”

“Right,”

The two ran and began for the fight of their lives.

Derek fought as many as the ghouls as he could while Stiles trapped them in mountain ash happy to know that despite being from another dimenstion mountain ash still worked on them.

Stiles could hear Derek howling in pain, he stopped running to see Derek being clawed and bitten by the ghouls he was about to run and help him.

“No don’t!” he scream as he backflipped from an attack.

“Destroy the nemoton then come back.”

Stiles nodded his head as he ran towards the nemoton, lifting the ax he imagine it being cut down in one swing, using all his strength he watched as the nemoton was cut down.

He watched as the tree began to fall once it made the large bang sound the stump of the tree began to sprout large thick vines.

“What the-“

“Stiles!” Stiles turned to see a beaten and bruise Derek grabbing him and pulling him towards the nearest tree trunk. Using his claws Derek grabbed onto the trunk and held Stiles hand with all his strength.

“Don’t let go!”

“I won’t,” Stiles shouted as he held on, the two watched as all the ghouls were being dragged into the vortex, Derek held onto his human as tight as he could, the two made sure that their hands never let go.

Stiles could feel the vortex getting stronger, he tried holding on, tried tightening his hold but it was no use, he was slipping.

“Derek,”

Derek tried to pull him up but he couldn’t, he was weak, tired and his hand was slippery due to the blood from either the ghouls or him he didn’t know nor did he care, all he was focusing on was holding onto Stiles.

“Hold on!” he shouted as he tried pulling Stiles closer, he could feel Stiles’s hands slipping off his leather jacket.

“HOLD ON!” he shouted, unfortunantly Stiles was unable to hold on any longer, the vortex was getting stronger and it pulled Stiles try as he might Stiles could feel his hands slipping as he released Derek’s hand and was being dragged into the vortex.

“STILES!”

“DEREK!”

“NOOOOOOO!”

Stiles screams filled Derek’s ears as he watched his beloved being dragged into the vortex however before the vortex could swallow him Claudia appeared and grabbed Stiles before he was taken pack to Claudia’s world.

One last time, for one final moment Stiles and Derek looked at each other in their eyes, all the love, pain, realization, and loss was pour into one look as they knew that this was their good bye.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Derek stared at the wall in front of him, with every step he took he felt his heart breaking and his soul shattering. It felt like a life time but when he finally reached the wall he couldn’t help but touch it, as his hand landed on the wall he rested his ear against it and he could’ve sworn that for a moment, for just one brief moment he could hear Stiles’ heart, his cries for his wolf, and his pleas to take him back.

Despite being separated from each other he could still feel Stiles as if he was right next to him. Derek rested his forehead against the wall, tears fell down his face, the tears that he was trying to hold back were fall down freely as he cried for his human, the blood and his tears mixed together despite being hurt by the ghouls the physical pain that he was currently feeling was nothing compare to the emotional pain he was experiencing in his heart and soul.

Stiles, his beautiful human Stiles was gone, forever. And there was nothing he could do to bring him back.

“Take me back! Take me back! TAKE ME BACK!” he continued to bang on the wall begging and pleading to be sent back home. After a few more bangs he realized that it was pointless.

Stiles stared at the wall, he couldn’t help but feel like his heart breaking he was once again separated from his wolf, and this time there was no getting back. He slammed on the wall and yelled to be taken back. He begged and plead but he knew it was pointless. There was no way he was going back. There was no TARDIS, no magic spell, no nothing that will be able to teleport him back to Derek. He was trapped in this parallel universe. With no escape.

He rested his head on the wall and for a brief moment, Stiles could’ve sworn he felt Derek’s presence, despite being in different universes he knew that he could still hear Derek’s heart beat and could’ve sworn he heard Derek’s wolf howling in pain and his human side crying his heart out for the human it lost. Stiles cried as he rested his forehead against the wall trying hard to stop his cries in hope to let Derek know he was okay.

It didn’t work.

Stiles cried his heart as he blamed Eichen House for releasing the ghouls, he blamed the ghouls for attacking innocent people, but most importantly he blamed himself, because if he’d just held on a little tighter and a little longer he wouldn’t be trapped in this mess.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Two weeks later Stiles was standing in the middle of a beach known as Red Wolf’s Bay. The irony was not lost to him as he was known as little Red and Derek was the Big Bad Wolf. For the past two weeks he has heard his name being called, the voice sounded a lot like Derek, he told his family about it so they decided to drive to Red Wolf’s Bay since Stiles said this was were the signal was the strongest.

Taking a deep breath he heard a familiar whooshing sound.

He turned around to see Derek standing in front of him. The image looked so life like he thought that Derek was actually there, standing before him.

“Where are you?” he asked.

“I’m outside a supernova just outside of the Omega Galaxy, I’m burning up a sun just to say good-bye,”

Stiles walked up to Derek and reached his hand to touch him,

“Can I?”

“I’m still just an image,”

Stiles dropped his hand as he stare at Derek.

“How long do we got?”

“Two minutes,”

Stiles nodded his head as he bit his tongue to stop himself from crying, taking a deep breath he said,

“How are you? How you been?”

Derek stare at Stiles and wished that he was able to touch his human to at least feel that soft skin for one final time. Without thinking Derek lean down and placed a small kiss on Stiles’ cheek.

Despite Derek being an image Stiles felt his lips, the scruff of Derek’s beard, he could feel it all. For a brief moment Stiles could’ve sworn that those lips were his real ones.

“I don’t know what to say,” Stiles said as he began to broke down, tears began to fall from his eyes.

“Neither do I,”

“I don’t want to go, I never wanted to leave you behind,”

“You’ll never leave Stiles, your annoying ass made a permeant home in my heart and soul."

Stiles laughed as he looked at his wolf taking a deep breath he hugged his wolf, happy to know he was able to touch him and said the three words that he should’ve said a long time ago.

“I…I love you, I didn't want forever with you because of this crazy dangerous adventure I wanted forever because I wanted to stay with you,” 

Derek smiled softly as he rested his forehead on his human’s.

"Stiles, when I first met you I was a broken man but you took this shell of a man and brought him a new reason to live. Before you I was reckless, didn't care about the dangers that I'd face. You were the missing part of me that I was searching for and now that I found you I feel like a larger part of me has gone missing, this pain that I am feeling right now, it's killing me, this is worse than when I lost my family, you became my reason to live, the reason why I still breath. You taught me many things and now I'll never know what could've been because I'm no longer with you,"

Taking a deep breath Derek cup his cheek and wiped his tears.

“I know, and if it’s my last chance to say it, Stiles Stilinski-“ was all he said as he disappeared from Stiles’s life.

Stiles watched as Derek disappeared, he choke on a sob as he began to cry his fragile heart breaking even more knowing that he’ll never hear those words from Derek.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Derek stared at the TARDIS as he realize that his time was up, he shouldn’t have used his sonic screw driver to give his TARDIS more power to give him a chance to be able to have physical contact with Stiles. Still he knew his human loved him, but Stiles would never hear him say those words.

Both he and Stiles would never see the entire universe like he promised Stiles. They will never get marry, adopt children and live a domestic life.

Stiles, his savior, his little Red, his angel will never know that Derek Hale the Big Bad Wolf loved him. And for the first time since his family passed away, Derek cried, cried until his silent cries became loud and powerful screams, cried until he was on the verge of a panic attack, cried until his cries became silent sobs.

Stiles promised him forever, he forgot to mention that even forever had an expression date.


End file.
